


C'mon!

by AmarahOsiris



Series: Supernatural One Shots <3 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Humor, Explicit Language, F/M, I suck at tags, Non-Explicit Sex, Reader is with Sam, Reader thinks they're funny, Reader-Insert, Sam doesn't think Reader is funny, Sam is Not Amused, Sam is a dick, Soulless Sam Winchester, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmarahOsiris/pseuds/AmarahOsiris





	C'mon!

“Dude!” you said to Sam, jaw on the floor.  
  
“What?” Sam had this look of honest confusion.  
  
“That’s not funny.”

“Whatever, I’m hilarious. And you know it.”

“Believe me, Sam. My mom was a comedian, I know funny. That was…tasteless…and crude.” You couldn’t believe he made a joke about babies in Hell. How do babies even go to Hell?

“Y/N, your mom had a soul. Doesn’t count.” Sam smirked.

“Oh my fucking god, you’re intolerable!.” you rolled your eyes as loudly as you could. 

“You fucked God? Am I suppose to be impressed by that? Try being Lucifer’s bitch boy in the cage. That was a ride.” Sam tried to laugh but in his current soulless state, it was very difficult. So he just smirked some more. 

You blushed about a thousand shades of red. _Is he serious right now? I guess he doesn’t care about thinking before he speaks anymore…_  
  
Sam just kept the same sly smirk on his face. He was trying to get a rise out of you. It tended to be his new favorite game since coming back from the cage. And it was really getting on your nerves. But deep down, you couldn’t help but laugh internally. Pre-Cage Sam always had a dry sense of humor that never made you laugh so hard you’d spit your coffee everywhere. But now that he actually was funny, in the dark humored way you’d always liked, you couldn’t bring yourself to laugh. Probably because it wasn’t funny that his soul was ripped from him when he was brought back. There’s nothing funny about that. But you suppose you should probably make the best of it. Despite what Dean says, Soulless Sam was better than a dead Sam.

_I suppose I can play his game for a little bit longer. Provided it doesn’t take forever to get his soul back,_ you mused. But you’d never, **EVER** admit it to him out loud. That would mean your soulless boyfriend would win.


End file.
